Hotel, Motel, Whatcha Gonna do Today?
by Darth Avery
Summary: a little RyanKaren oneshot. It's a spinoff from Hostage's last chapter, so read that to understand the sort of hookup. Nonetheless, RyanKaren cuteness, also a bit angsty, but not really.


**Hotel, Motel, Whatcha Gonna do Today?**

**A RyanKaren oneshot**

_Author's Note - The writers bug bit me again and I couldn't wait. I decided to do a little oneshot spinoff of my last chapter in Hostage (an amazing story, you should read it right now!). Last time we saw, Ryan and Karen were buzzed, and kissing on his car and the beet farm (Again, if you get none of that, read Hostage). I wanna put what happened next, cause RyanKaren needs to be more represented. I mean, Relly's cool and all, but Kandy is true love!_

Less than three minutes after leaving the reception, his hands were all over her. She was pressed to the back of his jet black Crystler, her coat separating her one skirt to the snow that lay on top of the car. She was buzzed, no doubt he was, considering they'd both knocked back 2 to 3 glasses of cheap champagne. She recalls having some kind of cocktail she'd never heard of before. It had gin and was an odd color, she couldn't remember what it was called. His mouth tasted like the champagne, and spearmint gum. It was a bit satisfying, considering the last person she'd kissed like this was her ex, Gary. Jim would kiss her, but not like this. His felt empty, like he cared about someone else. _Pam_, hearing the name stung, seeing her as a bridesmaid stung even worse.

He was enjoying this far too much. Karen felt oddly perfect for him that night, even when they wern't drunk together. He wasn't even drunk, he was sure. Two glasses hadn't done him bad at the Dunder Mifflin Infinity launch party. It was after the Tom Collins that things went downhill. He went home that night, puked something he'd eaten the day before, thought about Kelly in Scranton, popped a Chaser and went to bed. Kelly was so grabby, so perky. He was real, down to earth, and oddly sadistic at times. As was she, but she was always with Jim. He didn't even love her, he wanted Pam. He told me that one night at Poor Richards, before he'd met Karen. That Pam was the love of his life, and he'd always want her, Roy or not.

She kept kissing, cause it felt good. Felt nice to be wanted, his hands reaching for her butt, his tongue wrestling with hers. Her eyes were open, in a sort of odd trance, like this felt a little wrong to be out here engaging in supreme PDA. When she saw Pam and Jim coming, she felt a reflex in her tense up. She broke the kiss and started planting pisses on his neck, wrapping her arms around his back, hoping he'd notice how happy she was. A big slap across the face, telling him "Yeah, bitch. It's over." If felt good, so good. As soon as they were out of sight, she reached into his pocket and pulled out the garter. Dangling it on her finger, he pulled away and stared at it, swallowing a little. "Let's go to the hotel, maybe you can see me in this."she said, smirking. Her lipstick was on his mouth, and he maintained his sobriety well.

Pulling out his keys, he pushed the remote, unlocking all the doors. She climbed into the passenger's seat, unaware that she didn't tell Andy (her ride to and from the wedding) that she was leaving. He climbed into the drivers and put the keys into the ignition. In the back of his mind, he knew that putting those keys in wouldn't be the only penetrating getting done tonight. She looked lonely, and lord knows he was. Shaking his head quickly, as if to fend off the building headache, he pulled out, and flew down the dusty road to Wilkes-Barre.

----

It was about ten when they got to the hotel parking lot. Upon switching the car off, she had begun to get a little frisky. She put her hand into his hair and messed it up a little, the gel had worn out. They walked into the building together and made way to the elevator doors. They were jam packed, even there was no reason for anyone to be in town. "I'm on the 5th floor." Karen said, already unbuttoning her coat, "Wanna just take the stairs?"

"Yeah." Ryan said. The stairs would probably be quicker, and more private. They took to the door and got climbing. She was behind him, as she watched him walk. His strides were short, unlike Jim's who had the strides of a basketball player, in the middle of a game, running towards the basket with the ball to shoot a layup. He really was the Anti Jim in so many ways. His hair was dark and cut, while Jim's was scruffy and light. He was surprisingly short, and Karen could look him into the eyes without having to tilt her head all the way back. He was very sharp and tightly wound in a safe way too, as Jim was mellow and chill all the time. Jim gently held her, while Ryan looks like the would just take you and screw you like nobodies business. Jim was a long relationship, while Ryan was a one night stand.

They reached the fifth floor, and stumbled to the room, in a sort of giggle fit, anticipating what, or who, was about to come. She fumbled in her pocket book and pulled out the room key. she pulled it in and quickly back out. The green light flashed on, and she pulled open the door. She quickly walked in, Ryan wondering at her heels. He looked around ,it was a typical decent hotel room . There was the small bathroom, the coffee maker with the crappy coffee, the large dresser that probably nobody uses, the desk that is probably also rarely used, the two beds and oddly enough, on the nightstand between the beds, an iHome. Ryan didn't even have one at his apartment.

Karen sat on the edge of the bed, taking off her shoes. She looked good. Her hair and makeup was the same, but her outfit was much different from her office wear. She had on a knee length grey flannel looking skirt. A white cashmere turtleneck on her torso. She had nude tights, and black pumps. She looked amazingly feminine, compared to her masculine pantsuits from her days at Scranton.

She noticed him looking at him, a sort of lust in his eyes. She stood up and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her. She had that look in her eye, the same one he had, except her's looked even more seductive with the smoky eyeshadow and layers of mascara. "I'm going to get ready in the bathroom. I want you on the bed, in your underwear in 5 minutes." With that, she walked past him to the bathroom. Before walking in and shutting the door, she shot him one last look, letting him know he definitely _was_ going to get some.

At the sound of the door, he scrambled. Reaching in his behind pocket, he pulled out his wallet. Please god, let there be a condom. He found one, luckily and got to work undressing. First came the suit jacket, discarded onto the desk. Than he worked at the buttons of his shirt. He felt like surprising her a little, and left the black tie on. He tossed the shirt over the jacket, and started at his belt buckle. It was hard, his hands were beginning to sweat. Was it from the alcohol, or the girl undressing in the bathroom? He eventually got it and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. There he stood, in the middle of a hotel room, in nothing but a pair of red satin boxers, a black tie, and black dress socks. He tossed his pants to the side, and pulled off the socks, sending them in the same direction. Untucking the covers from the bed, he sat over top of them waiting for Karen. He noticed a black iPod nano in the dock, and decided to look through it, for some mood music. There wasn't much sexy music, but he settled on Something, from the Across the Universe. Ryan had seen the movie out of boredom, and enjoyed it. He was trying to remember what scene it was in the film when the door clicked.

Out of the bathroom she came, looking amazingly sexy. Underneath that wedding ensemble lied some good looking special occasion lingerie. Her bra was black, probably a push up, with black lace around the edges. Her underwear matched it, and that was only the beginning. Those tights were thigh high's, held up by two garter's. They drew attention to her long, stunning legs. How could those be hidden from the world? If he'd seen those when they were at Scranton together, he'd have left Kelly right there. She slowly strolled over to the bed he laid on, a seductive look in her eyes. "I see you left the tie on. Nice choice." a smirk crossed her face and she sat on the bed, looking back at him.

"You're...amazingly gorgeous." He said, stuttering, not breaking a gaze from her. "I'd have never known from working with you."

She smiled lightly, "Thank you. I've never really been told that and felt like they meant it." She blushed a little. "But now...we should go to bed." She pulled her feet onto the bed, under the covers next to him, and hit the light switch, darkening the room except for the lights peeking out of the window. She let out a slight sigh and looked over at him, staring at her, his hands afraid to make the first move. She pulled out a hand and put it onto his face, and before he could blink, they were kissing again. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her in. her hands on his cheeks. His hands moved to her upped back, as he began to work at the bra. He counted the hooks before beginning to work, counting four. Inside his head, he sighed. He's worked with two, even three, and faced difficulty, but four! He was gonna die, but he'd die trying. Fiddling for about three minutes, all the hooks were undone. She removed her hands so he could slip it off. She looked absolutely perfect as he kept kissing her. She grabbed at the waist of his boxers and pulled. She bit her lower lip, and got ready for the ride.

----

The night went on for hours. By the end of it, they had one used condom, one power drained iPod, two snapped garter belt straps, and two satisfied people, lying together in a bed, holding one another and staring at the ceiling. "That was amazing." Karen managed to say, not breaking her gaze. Ryan looked at her, wrapper his arm around her neck, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well...there may be more where that came from." He said, looking at her. She turned to face him. "Can I ask you if Utica is hiring?"

"What about your job at corporate?" She asked, "That has to be more important."

"Well, if Utica isn't hiring, I know of a soon to be empty position up at corporate, I could put in a good word for you. Maybe pull a few strings." She smiled at him, and kissed him. His lips were soft and amazing, an amazing thing to dream about.

"If what your offering can actually happen," Karen said, pulling away, her hand still on the back of his head, "I'll make sure to take the offer."

They smiled at each other and eventually drifted off into sleep. It's strange how two people could work together and barely know each other, but one day, when a wedding comes, they meet and finally realize how perfect they are for one another.


End file.
